


A Game of Life and Death

by GoNEF



Series: A thin Line between Love and Hate [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Jon and Damian don't meet until chapter 10, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, and don't get together for along while, like really really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: After the death of the Grand Ruler the Seven Kingdoms are left in the hands of the family of Krypton, while he isn’t the official king, King Kal tries to run the seven kingdoms as peacefully as possible, the problem with this is many people from different sides try to overthrown the king or use his children for any means necessary. While the Seven Kingdoms try to overthrow one another King Kal has to make a decision on what he needs to do and how to make sure he remains on the throne, and what better way then to have his youngest son marry his strongest ally?





	A Game of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desolationofzara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my beautiful boo Zara !!!! I love you boo and I hope you enjoy this story ^*^

**Northern Border**

King Kal also known as King Clark stared out of his window, the storm washing away the sins of the past.

His father always told him that when it rained over the Seven Kingdoms it was the Gods trying to wash away the sins that Man have committed, he wondered if maybe that old wives tale was true since he just committed the worst crime that the Seven Kingdoms has ever witnessed.

“The Queen will never forgive you,” his trusted friend said as she entered his chambers.

King Clark turned to see his good friend Diana, Lady of Themyscira staring into his eyes with concern.

“I know, but it was the only way to save my family’s life, the only way I could make sure that my family remained on the throne,”

“And risk your marriage, not only did you sleep with Lady Lois, but you also killed Talia Al Ghul’s chosen, your alliance with the Kingdom of Gotham is already strain especially when you cancel the wedding with your eldest son and King Bruce’s third son,”

“Diana, what I did, yes it was a mistake and yes killing Lady Talia’s chosen was a mistake but we both know that for Krypton to reign and continue to rule over the Seven Kingdom sacrifices had to be made,”

“You sound like the mad King himself,”

“Do _not_ compare me to that old fool, he may have been a dangerous man but I am nowhere near his level,”

“Of course, because killing someone, betraying the woman you claim to love while claiming every horrible deed you have committed was for the good of your kingdom is nothing like the mad King’s actions, nothing at all,”

“Ra’s Al Ghule was a mad man, you know this, I know this, but my actions are nothing like his. I’ve killed one of Talia’s chosen but that is the only blood that I have on my hands,”

“And your men had no problem killing all of the women and children there am I right?”

Kal glared at his friend, knowing that no matter what he said or did would not change her mind he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Diana glared at her friend she turned and left the room but not before saying,

“You and I both know that Lady Lois is pregnant with your child right?”

Kal did not answered Diana however, continued to glare at him.

“I truly hope you know what you are doing Kal, the fate of the Seven Kingdoms rest on your shoulders,”

Once she left Kal let his mask of ferocity and bravery fall as his face became one of despair and pain.

He too hope he knew what he was doing…

**Author's Note:**

> Love it, hate it tell me what you think 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: Go-n-ef


End file.
